Such a wind protection device is known from DE 10 2013 203 979 A1. The known wind protection device is arranged on the front side of a roof portion of a passenger vehicle closable by a movable roof cover. The wind protection device has a curved wind deflection member on which a flexible wind protection structure is held. The curved wind deflection member extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle over the width of the openable roof portion and is provided with two lateral wind deflection arms on opposite sides thereof, which arms are integral to the curved wind deflection member. Each wind deflection arm is mounted to be movable relative to the roof portion both in the longitudinal direction of the roof portion and in the vertical direction by means of a respective guiding mechanism. The guiding mechanism includes a circular arc-shaped slotted guide for each wind deflection arm, and a sliding block curved in the manner of a circular arc is displaceable therein, which sliding block is integrally connected to the respective wind deflection arm. For transferring the curved wind deflection member to a raised operating position, each wind deflection arm is associated with a helical spring, which spring exerts forces and momentums on the curved wind deflection member to allow an automatic transfer of the curved wind deflection member to the operating position. The curved wind deflection member is mounted and supported on the roof side merely by the two wind deflection arms.